Nowhere To Go
by Annie Remmy Aurum
Summary: After being broken up with by Magnus, Alec has nowhere to go. Unwilling to go to the Institute he goes to the only place he can think of- Clary's house. What're friends for? CoLS spoilers and somewhat Male/Male; don't like, don't read!


_**I've got the Malec feels again today- bad.**_

_**I had to go with my grandparents to get my uncle from the airport and I wrote this on the way there.**_

_**Reviewplease?:3**_

Alec really didn't know where to go. Magnus had just kicked him out, and there was no way he was going back to the Institiute; they'd ask questions and Alec wouldn't want to answer them. He didn't want his mother's sympathy and to look up and see his father's sneer, with a face that read 'see? I told you being gay wouldn't get you anywhere.'

But, really, where could he go?

I need to go to Magnus', Alec thought bitterly. But he blew that, and oh so regretted it.

He should be focusing on getting Marlene, the creepy vampire girl, out of the picture. She hadn't yet taken charge of the vampire clan, and definitely didn't have a problem taunting Alec with it. A threatening text, a message in blood: he could see her trace everywhere.

All because he's fled Camille's after her death. Because he'd been heartbroken, revenge bent and scared as hell. Which he wouldn't admit to anyone, ever.

Where could he go? He didn't have any money for a hotel... Clary's? Surely, she'd let him stay for one night. And since he was clearly not Jace, Jocelyn wouldn't mind him staying over.

It's only one night, and I have nowhere else to go, he told himself. Even if he wasn't as close to Clary as his siblings, they were friends and he hoped she wouldn't mind.

Clary's mother answered the door barely seconds after he rang the bell. A look of surprise crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as it came. "Alec, hello! What a surprise."

"Hello, Mrs. Fairchild. I'm sorry to bother you, but is Clary home?" Alec asked in the most polite voice he could manage.

"Yes, I'll go get her. Come in!" Jocelyn opened the door wider and stepped back, Alec nodded and walked in. "Is everything alright?"

"Err, yeah. I just need to talk to her."

"Okay, I'll go get her."

Clary's mother ran up the stairs to what Alec guessed was Clary's room, as he stood awkwardly in the hall. He wondered if he should just turn around and sleep in his car. Before he could exit, however, Clary came bounding down the stairs, her hair flying like fire behind her. "Alec!"

She flung her arms around him in a welcome hug, which he gratefully returned. "Hey Clary."

"What's wrong?" She replied, worry etched clearly on her face.

"N-nothing," Alec stammered, taken aback. He tried to wipe his face of any hurt and sadness that might be there. He failed.

"Obviously not. Even if you didn't look upset, you're here aren't you?" Clary pointed out.

"Um.. Can we talk somewhere else?" Alec did his best not to look at Jocelyn down the hall, but he'd rather not have her here his plea for a place to stay. Well, since she was basically in charge, he did, but he didn't want to explain why.

"Of course, come on." Clary pulled him up the stairs, and into a room. It was painted a bright orange, with drawings and colored pencils thrown everywhere. A stack of books were thrown to the side, and a bed sat in the middle of the room.

Clary plopped down on the bed and gestured for him to sit with her. He did and she asked again, "What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here, just for one night?" Alec blurted out, instead of answering the question. "Of course! My mom will be thrilled to have another person to cook for- she's trying to learn how to. But, why? Did something happen with you an Magnus?" Alec couldn't help but notice a hint of worry in her voice.

Alec leaned back against the wall and dropped his head into his hands. He mumbled a response, but when Clary didn't understand him he half yelled, "Magnus broke up with me."

Immediately Clary's arms were around Alec, chocking him in a hug. "I'm so sorry! Why?"

"It's... Complicated."

"Oh, Alec! What's wrong with him? Why would he break up with you?"

Alec managed a small smile for his friend, before quickly dropping it into a scowl, because he knew it was all his fault and he deserved being kicked out. "I'd rather not talk about that at the moment."

Clary frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Sure. But why come here, and not the Institute?"

Alec hesitated, "I... don't want to see my dad. He wasn't exactly okay with me being gay in the first place, but this will only make him feel like he was right."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Clary asked.

"Not right now. I just, I don't want to talk about it. Not ever, preferably, but I guess I owe you an explanation for barging in and all," said Alec.

"No, it's alright. I just want to help. I should go tell my mom and Luke that you're staying here for the night. Want me to tell them why?"

"I don't care, go ahead."

-–-

Clary entered the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of burning pasta. "Mom?"

Her mom turned around, leaving the stove unattended for the moment. "Yes, Clary?"

"Um, can Alec stay here for the night? He could sleep on the couch," she offered. Jocelyn frowned slightly.

"Isn't he living with Magnus Bane?" Jocelyn asked. It had been a weird turn of events, finding out that the warlock who had spent so many years wiping her daughter's memories of the Shadowhunter world was now inn a relationship with one of said daughter's new Shadowhunter friends.

"They broke up," Clary said, sadly. She was really upset that the two had broken up; they'd seemed to be perfect for each other! And, the selfish par of herself said, Magnus won't be as willing to help you anymore.

"Oh," he mother replied. "Yes, he can stay for the night. And, he doesn't have to take one of the couches; show him one of the extra bedrooms." Jocelyn turned to the burning pasta, and decided, "And I guess I'll be ordering pizza tonight."

"Thanks," Clary said and left to tell Alec.

Alec was laying on the floor with his legs over the side of the bed, wondering about how he'd go back to the Institute the following day. How was he supposed to explain that Magnus had broken up with him, and kicked him out?

He remembered talking to Aline, and how grateful she'd been that Alec had kissed Magnus that night in the hall. He wondered how her relationship was going. Hopefully better than his.

"You can stay!" He hadn't heard Clary enter the room, so the sound of her voice sent him jumping six feet in the air. And, with Shadowhunter training that wasn't a hard thing to do.

He turned towards her, and tried to form a grateful smile on his lips. He failed. "Thanks."

"No problem, my mom's gonna order some pizza. Oh, and you can stay in the extra bedroom," his red haired friend informed him.

"That's okay, I can sleep on the couch."

"Don't be silly, Alec! I'll show to it, and you can stay as long as you like; my mom doesn't care."

"Thank you, but it'll only be one night," Alec said quietly. "I promise."

Clary showed him to the extra room. It was nice with a twin sized bed and a pretty color of light green on the walls. Clary left to check on Luke in the bookshop, leaving Alec to his own thoughts. Yippee.

He ran a hand through his black hair and sat down on the bed, trying hard not to think of Magnus.

Which was a lot harder than you'd think.

The stupid warlocks mind floated into Alec's mind and he felt a pang of hurt. He'd finally screwed up so bad that it couldn't be fixed, hadn't he?

He missed him like crazy, he even missed that stupid cat of Magnus'. Alec cracked a smile, remembering poor Chairman Meow as Magnus spiked and glitterified his hair one morning.

Was he ever going to see him again?

Well, he was going to find out.


End file.
